


Drops of Devil

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Non conventional people [18]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: What happened to Lucifer after Maze had cut his wings away?What happened the first time Lucifer was left alone with Trixie?Simple questions, simple answers in some short lucifer-centric stories





	Drops of Devil

City of Angels?  
One drop, two drops, three drops…  
Lucifer slowly regained consciousness: rain drops were regularly falling on the back of his right hand.  
He was laying on his abdomen, physically drained, all his body aching at every single breath.  
His foggy mind seemed able to barely remember even his own name: what the Hell was happened?  
Another fight with Amenadiel, for sure. Or with Michael: they were constantly paying visit to underline his cursed destiny in the underworld, or hunting him high and low during his always too short escapes  
They enjoyed finding him,who was still too fierce to easily give up, because it was a good reason to start harsh brawls: it did not matter if he won or lost, because Hell was the same finale for the Devil  
Maybe this time they had fought harder than ever and were too hurt to bring him back, so he was left alone somewhere on Heart.  
Lucifer tried to breathe a little bit deeply, but a sudden, excruciating pain in his back almost made him faint again on the ground.  
He tightened his punches and something hard and sharp came under his left hand.  
He immediately recognized the smooth surface, the cutting edge: Maze’s blades. She never abandoned them so she should be still around.  
Recalling all his strength, he tried to call her out loud, but his dry, burning mouth and throat turned his scream into a suffocating cough.  
“Lord of Hell? Or better the fallen, subdued Angel?” Amenadiel voice echoed in his ears  
Rage blasted inside him: ignoring the ripping pain in his back, Lucifer managed to sit on his bent legs, screaming out loud all the darkness in his heart, his eyes opened at the dark, starless sky to provoke his Father again.  
When he finally calmed down and the pain became less intense, he looked in front of him.  
He was alone, on a sandy, cold beach: he could hear the undertow. He loved that sound of freedom.  
He would have paid his own immortality just to be free, really free. And then….there he was.  
Once his sight got djusted to darkness, he spotted two giant silhouette on the sand, in front of him.  
It took him just a second to realize: he reached his back out with both his hands, touching it frantically.  
“My..wings” he gasped, looking as his hands covered in his own blood.  
“Cut away, as you asked, my lord” Maze voice resounded in the night.  
Lucifer looked back at her loyal demon, not sure about his question and even less sure about her reply: “Always at my side, Mazikeen?”  
Her expression was a mixt of relief to see him alive, sorrow for that mutilation she was obliged to practice, disappointment for what Lucifer’s words meant.  
“Always on your site Lucifer. In Hell and on Heart”  
Lucifer smiled at her and turned back to watch his wings on the sands: he felt lighter  
He stayed there until the sun rose over the horizon, completely soaked in the rain: he decided that night that rain and sea were the most beautiful elements of his Father ‘s creation. Alongside with women, piano, music.  
He felt at his place for the first time after eons. Maybe, for the first time ever.

 

Chocolate time  
Part 1: Chloe

One drop, two drops, three drops…  
“But, Detective, you have lied to me” Lucifer was unable to understand what was happening in front of his eyes.  
Chloe was completing her make-up session, applying carefully the eye liner to make her blue eyes brighter.  
“That’s not true, Lucifer: I have not lied to you. I have asked your help. For un urgent issue” she brushed her eyebrows  
“An urgent issue? To witness you get ready for a date with….that Douche of your ex?” He sounded frustrated.  
Chloe looked at him in the reflex of her mirror: he was leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom, his arms crossed against his chest, like a disappointed child. He was always the 6 feet 3 sex on the legs civilian consultant who annoyed her every day. And some nights too. But in that right moment, he reminded her of Trixie when Dan forgot to pay a visit or broke a promise: a hurt baby who needed comfort.  
She fought back the urge to hug him as he would have probably not understood. Or misunderstood, that would have been even worst. Or not? She had to admit to herself that having him around, despite all his weirdness, had become a nice part of her job, of her life. His jokes, his innuendo too had broken her hard-working routine and her lonely nights, when Trixie was with Dan or already sleeping.  
In the beginning, he coming unannounced had given her nerves. But after that time he had scared Trixie to death, making her cry all night long, they had agreed he would have texted in advance. And Chloe had started checking her mobile several times waiting for the well- known “Is your offspring out of sight?”  
“So, what am I suppose to do? Bringing your child out?”  
His voice stopped her train of thoughts  
“Lucifer, Trixie is not a dog who needs to be taken out.  
She has already had a shower, eaten, brushed her teeth. She is finishing her homework downstairs in the living room: you have just to check she doesn’t eat chocolate and go bed too late”  
“Not too much. If the little urchin will not start entrapping me in her arms”  
Chloe smiled at him:” Entrapped? By Trixie? Maybe only Amenadiel can entrap you. Trixie is small and weak, you can easily push her apart”  
Lucifer looked at her in disbelief:” First of all, Detective, your spawn is fierce and she doesn’t give up easily. And then…pushing her apart means risking hurting her. And I don’t want to.”  
Chloe turned to face him, her heart beating fast “Have you realized that?” she whispered  
But Lucifer did not reply, his eyes lost on the Detective’s face, from her simple hair styling to her natural lips.  
“Lucifer?” Instinctively, she moved to him, her liquid gloss in her right hand.  
Lucifer mirrored her action, coming closer and removing the gloss from her hand  
“I have to finish my make-up. I’m undercovering, I have to be perfect” she managed to murmur, never losing those dark eye contact.  
“You don’t need it” he whispered in her ear “You are perfect. And you will be perfect under my….”  
“Lucifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr” Trixie crushed the tall man, throwing her tiny arms around his waist.  
Lucifer looked at her in horror and disappointment “Right, child. Lucifer Morningstar, as usual. Don’t you have homework to finish?”  
“Done, done, done. I’m ready to play with you: you love playing, right?”  
“I’m reconsidering the point”  
“I have lot of stuffed animals or Disney movies to see. I’ll prepare the couch” Trixie run away, followed by Chloe’s voice “Not too late, monkey. And don’t bother Lucifer too much”  
Chloe reverted her attention to Lucifer and suddenly placed her hand on his chest, close to his heart.  
“Oh Detective: I was afraid the moment was gone”  
“You silk white shirt has gone for sure”  
“What? What do you mean?”  
Than he looked at the point where Chloe had placed her hand: when Trixie had hugged him, the liquid gloss in his hand had spilled some drops around and now he could count 3 big purple spots.  
“I’m so sorry, Lucifer”  
“You have to be. To have lied to me to babysit the little one.”  
Chloe smiled at him, coming closer again, her intention cleat to both.  
“Oh, Chloe, here you are.  
Oh, Morningstar….no better option for Trixie?”  
Lucifer hissed at Dan in frustration “: What is? An Espinoza’s genetic defect? Bad timeline?”  
“I’m coming Dan. And Trixie would never be in better hands”  
Dan gave a look to Lucifer ready to reply, when he saw the spotted shirt.  
“Have I interrupted anything?” He sounded stressed  
“I’m a gentleman, never talk about that. Ask the Detective”  
“Chloe?”  
Chloe grabbed his arm and went downstairs, Lucifer following them till the door  
“Pay attention ,Detective”  
“As usual, Lucifer”  
He was closing the door when her head popped into  
“Lucifer?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you”  
“You are welcome, Detective”  
Lucifer waited for a moment, just to hear the Douche questioning the Detective again.  
“Not your business Espinoza. Stop it” it was her reply  
Lucifer smirked and looked proudly at his ruined shirt: he would have keept it in his safe for the rest of the eternity.  
“Luciferrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I’m ready”  
“Oh bloody Hell, spawn. You know how to torture a soul, trust me. I’m coming. But please, no movies with animated fat casts named after me. It is depressing ”

**Author's Note:**

> It is just a time-killer activities to calm down my anxiety for the next 48 hours.  
> And to fill the time until s4 is back.  
> In the origin it was planned as a one-shot, but I had no time to cover everything, so I have to publish a second chapter.  
> And then, back to my previoous mutichapter fics: I'll finish before s4, promise  
> as usual, thank you for your time and attention.  
> And forgive my mistakes  
> Hope you enjoy it  
> Hughs


End file.
